Ya! Just Said It Out!
by DdangkoraKura
Summary: "Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jong Woon imnida..."/ "Apa? Dia? Denganku? Hyuuuung...!"/ "Aku tidak percaya cinta!"... /"Kita keluarga, kau tidak sendiri..."/ "Kau tidak membencinya, hyung, kau hanya melarikan diri. Kau hanya takut terluka lagi."/ YEWOOK and other official pairings/Rate T/BL/Boy's Romance, Brothership(family) (?) / MARI LESTARIKAN FF YEWOOK! Just read, and review please :)
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Ya! Just Said It Out! ********~Ddangkorakura~**_**  
**_

_**'PROLOGUE'  
**_

**Casts** : Kim Jong Woon and Kim Ryeo Wook, other Super Junior's official pairings, and other SM artists**  
**

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior dan yang lainnya milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka. **Super Junior milik ELF! **

Cerita ini murni milik saya! :)

**Genre :** Boy's Love (BL) / Family or brothership

**Rate :** T

**Warning : **Typo(s), EYD berantakan, cerita agak nganu(?) and moodswing

Happy reading and enjoy it!

Don't like? Leave, please:)

* * *

"Selamat makan~!"

Bunyi gesekan dua buah logam panjang yang menjepit berbagai makanan yang baru saja diletakkan oleh seorang _namja_ mungil memenuhi ruangan yang luasnya tidak sampai seperempat dari lapangan bola basket itu.

"Haaaa... ini enak sekali, Ryeowook-_ah_!" ucap seorang _namja_ semangat dengan mulut yang masih terisi penuh dengan makanan.

"_Ya_, Lee Hyukjae! Telan dulu makananmu baru bicara!" tegur _namja_ lainnya yang duduk bersebrangan dengan _namja_ bernama Lee Hyukjae tersebut.

"Tapi ini memang benar-benar enak," sambungnya setelah susah payah menelan makanannya. "Ryeowook-_ah_, bolehkah aku menghabiskannya sendiri?" pintanya memelas.

Tangannya berusaha menggapai mangkuk berisi sup kaldu ayam itu dan berniat membawanya lebih dekat dengannya. Namun ternyata seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan ikut menarik mangkuk itu.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_, apa yang ingin kau lakukan, _eoh_? Ingin memakannya sendiri? Coba saja kalau kau berani!" Ancam _namja_ itu ikut menarik mangkuk ke arahnya.

Kegiatan berebut makanan itu ternyata bukanlah hal yang baru terjadi kali ini saja. Hal itu selalu terjadi saat mereka sedang makan bersama seperti ini. Pelakunya selalu dua _namja_ yang sama-sama bermarga Lee itu, terkadang _namja_ bermarga Lee lainnya juga ikut-ikutan.

_Namja-namja_ lain yang ikut mengisi ruang makan itu hanya diam dan mengabaikan pertengkaran yang sedang terjadi di tengah-tengah mereka. Bosan dan konyol. Itulah pendapat mereka.

Tapi tidak bagi Ryeowook—orang yang memasak semua makanan itu— dan seorang _namja_ yang duduk di ujung meja makan yang ternyata memperhatikan pertengkaran yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya dengan intens.

Bagi Ryeowook pertengkaran antara kedua _hyung_nya itu terlihat sangat lucu karena sikap kekanak-kanakan keduanya yang tidak juga berubah. Sementara bagi _namja_ satunya lagi, pertengkaran itu justru memancing emosinya yang mudah tersulut.

"_Ya_! Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, hentikan! Aissh, tidak bisakah kalian berdua tidak bertengkar saat makan, _eoh_? Atau lebih baik Ryeowook tidak perlu memasak lagi agar aku tidak melihat pertengkaran konyol kalian lagi?" Ancam Kangin—_namja_ itu— menatap tajam pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang dijawab gelengan keras dari keduanya.

"_Andwe_, _hyung_! Jangan!" jawab keduanya serentak. Kemudian keduanya meletakkan mangkuk sumber pertengkaran itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Sudahlah, sudah. Kenapa suasana makan malam ini menjadi seperti ini? Eunhyuk, Donghae, cepat habiskan makanan kalian," ujar Leeteuk yang duduk di sebelah Kangin. "Kangin-_ah_, lanjutkan makanmu sebelum dingin. Kasihan Ryeowook telah susah payah memasaknya," bujuk Leeteuk pada _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai _namjachingunya_ itu.

"Aiish! Sifat kekanakan mereka benar-benar tidak berubah. Padahal mereka sudah berada di tahun kedua," gerutu Kangin sambil melanjutkan makan.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat kangin yang mengomel sendiri seperti itu.

"Oh ya, apa kalian sudah dengar kabar tentang anak baru yang akan di tempatkan di asrama kita?" ujar seorang _namja_ tambun tiba-tiba, membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada di sana langsung beralih padanya.

"Anak baru? Di asrama Safir?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Shindong—_namja_ tambun tadi.

"Anak baru tingkat lima dari Ottawa itu, ya?" sambung Sungmin yang duduk di hadapan Shindong.

"Oh, kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Shindong.

"Hmm.." jawabnya singkat. _Namja_ imut itu tidak menyadari kalau sepasang manik ternyata tengah menatapnya intens sejak ia angkat bicara tadi.

"Kau sudah tau, Ming? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya seseorang yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya dengan nada datar.

Seketika Sungmin merasakan aura aneh mendekatinya. Menyadarkannya akan pertanda tidak baik yang menuntutnya untuk menatap segera _namja_ yang merupakan kekasihnya tersebut.

"A..aku mengetahuinya dari anak-anak seni akustik," jawabnya setenang mungkin.

"Seni akustik? Kapan kau kesana? Dan ada perlu apa?" tanya lawan bicaranya makin mendesak. Kedua maniknya makin menyempit mengisyaratkan ketidaksukaannya dengan jawaban kekasihnya tadi.

"Kau mulai lagi! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Kyu? Apa salahnya jika aku ke sana? Aku ada urusan dengan seseorang makanya aku ke sana. Dan saat perjalanan pulang, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar mereka membicarakan anak baru itu," jelas Sungmin panjang lebar dengan sedikit kesal.

"Seseorang? Ah, wakil ketua _club_ seni akustik itu, _eoh_?" seakan mengabaikan penjelasan Sungmin, indra pendengaran _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya fokus dengan kata 'seseorang' yang keluar dari bibir berbentuk M yang indah itu. Ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk cibiran tidak suka.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyu? Kenapa kau selalu cemburu dengan Jungmo? Jungmo itu sahabatku, tidak lebih. Tapi kau selalu bersikap tidak baik padanya!" Seru Sungmin kesal.

"Karena aku tidak suka dan kau tau itu! Aku kan sudah melarangmu jangan kesana lagi, tapi kau tetap saja pergi ke sana!" seru Kyuhyun tak kalah kesal.

Tiba-tiba suasana di ruang makan itu berubah hening. Sungmin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu cemburu dengan sahabatnya secara membabi buta.

Sementara Ryeowook, yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih tersebut mulai merasa sedih. Ia sangat sedih jika makanan yang telah susah payah dimasaknya terabaikan begitu saja karena pertengkaran yang dimulai dengan berita anak baru itu.

Ah, tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasa kesal dengan siswa baru yang bahkan belum masuk ke asrama mereka tapi sudah berhasil menimbulkan kekacauan di saat-saat yang berarti bagi Ryeowook. Bisa makan malam dengan seluruh penghuni asrama yang _notabene_ adalah para _hyung_nya seperti saat ini tidak bisa setiap saat ia rasakan. Karena saat sarapan dan makan siang, mereka diwajibkan untuk makan di ruang makan universitas sesuai dengan jurusan mereka masing-masing.

Sementara dalam satu asrama, terdiri dari siswa yang berbeda jurusan dan berbeda tingkat. Pengelompokan mereka didasarkan pada hasil tes awal yang menerangkan keserasian mereka dari segi sifat, bakat dan kecocokan. Meski berbeda sifat dan perilaku, tapi mereka memang cocok bersama. Saling melengkapi dan memahami sesama penghuni asrama.

PRAK!

Kangin menghempaskan sumpitnya dengan keras ke atas meja. Menghentikan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih tersebut dan membuat semua orang yang berada di sana terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan. Leeteuk yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Kangin.

"_H..hyung_.." lirih Ryeowook dan ikut berdiri.

"Kangin.." panggil Leeteuk dan berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Kangin.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku mau jalan-jalan keluar sebentar, di sini rasanya panas sekali," ujarnya dingin.

"Biar kutemani," tawar Leeteuk, Kangin mengangguk.

Sebelum pergi, Leeteuk memeluk Ryeowook sejenak. Tahu kalau sudut mata _dongsaeng_nya itu sudah mulai berair.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menyusulnya. Habiskan makananmu," Leeteuk mengusap pipi Ryeowook dan lalu pergi.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kini saling menatap. Sadar kalau _hyung_ yang sudah seperti ayah mereka itu sedang marah dengan mereka. Tapi kesal diantara keduanya juga belum hilang. Sungmin lalu mengabaikan Kyuhyun, letih dengan pertengkaran kecil seperti ini terus dan berinisiatif menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-_ah_.. ayo kita makan, kau belum menyentuh makananmu sama sekali," bujuk Sungmin dan mengajak Ryeowook untuk duduk.

"Tapi, _hyung,_ Kangin dan Leeteuk _hyung _belum selesai makan. Di luar kan dingin sekali, ini pertengahan musim gugur, mengapa mereka tidak memakai mantel?" ucapnya khawatir.

Leeteuk dan Kangin sudah seperti ibu dan ayah untuknya selama ia di asrama, tak heran jika ia begitu khawatir jika Kangin sedang marah seperti saat ini.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Leeteuk _hyung_ pasti bisa mengatasinya. Ayo kita makan, kau sudah letih membuat semua ini dan sayang jika terbuang begitu saja."

Ryeowook menurut dan kembali duduk. Nafsu makannya sebenarnya telah hilang, tapi Sungmin memaksa dan menaruh lauk di piringnya. Sungmin juga mengisyaratkan yang lainnya untuk melanjutkan makan mereka. Sekarang, di ruang makan itu hanya tinggal Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Shindong, Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk. Sementara sisa dari penghuni asrama Safir itu masih belum kembali ke asrama lantaran masih berkutat dengan kesibukan masing-masing di sekolah dan di luar sekolah.

Semua kembali sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara, yang terdengar hanya suara kunyahan dan gesekan masing-masing sumpit, menciptakan suasa yang begitu aneh. Masing-masing mereka ingin memulai berbicara, tapi saat ingin memulai, lidah pun mendadak kaku. Hingga akhirnya seseorang datang dan meleburkan keheningan itu.

CEKLEK! BLAM!

Pintu dapur tertutup, menampilkan seorang _namja_ jangkung berwajah Taiwan dan seorang _namja_ lainnya yang lebih pendek dengan kulit seputih salju masuk dengan terburu-buru. Angin malam yang begitu dingin membuat keduanya serentak menggesekkan telapak tangan masing-masing untuk menciptakan kehangatan dari sana. Seragam sekolah yang masim melekat ditubuh keduanya sama sekali tidak memberi perlindungan dari dinginnya angin musim gugur.

"Oh, _hyung_ sudah pulang," Ryeowook berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Zhuomi, si _namja_ Taiwan.

"_Ne_, di luar dingin sekali," jawabnya setelah membuka sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Ryeowook membantu mengambil tas Zhuomi, dan juga membantu mengambil tas Henry yang berdiri di sebelah Zhuomi.

"Apa kalian sudah makan?" tanya Ryeowook melangkah masuk ke ruang makan dan menaruh sepasang tas itu di lantai.

"Belum, _hyung._ Aku lapar sekali," ucap Henry memegangi perutnya.

"Aku juga belum makan," Zhuomi mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu, mari makan~" seru Ryeowook semangat. Ia mengambilkan mangkuk untuk Henry dan Zhuomi lalu menuangkan sup rumput laut ke dalamnya.

"Waaaah, ini pasti enak. _Gomawo_ Wookie _hyung_.." Henry makan dengan lahap. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelaparan.

Zhuomi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang makan, menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh. Suasanya di ruang makan itu tidak seperti biasanya. Sungmin _hyung_ tidak duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, keduanya malah saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak saling bercanda seperti biasanya, keduanya larut dalam diam. Sementara Shindong _hyung_, ah, dia memang selalu diam saat makan. Jadi tidak ada yang aneh dengannya.

Tapi rasanya masih ada yang lain, Zhuomi terus menerka-nerka apa yang ia lewatkan. Saat melihat celah kosong di ujung meja makan, ia baru sadar apa yang dilewatkannya.

"Wookie, kemana Kangin _hyung _dan Leeteuk _hyung_? Apa mereka sudah selesai makan?" tanya Zhuomi.

Ryeowook menghentikan gerakan tangannya, wajahnya kembali murung. Kepalanya tertunjuk seakan tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Zhuomi.

Sungmin menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali asik dengan makanannya. Zhuomi menyadarinya. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi, dan sepertinya ia bisa menebaknya.

_Namja_ Taiwan itu tersenyum lalu merangkul bahu Ryeowook, sontak membuat _namja_ mungil itu menatapnya. Desiran aneh tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya saat melihat senyuman yang menenangkan itu. Rona merah dikedua pipi yang tidak terlalu berisi itu muncul tanpa disadarinya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi Kangin _hyung_ pasti kembali dan ia tidak akan marah lagi. Lagipula, Leeteuk _hyung _ada bersamanya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Zhuomi.

Ryeowook mengangguk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zhuomi. Menyadari pipinya yang memanas akibat perlakuan Zhuomi yang mengelus lengannya pelan.

Perasaannya yang lebih terhadap Zhuomi dari awal pertemuan mereka masih bersarang di hatinya hingga sekarang. Perasaan yang telah berhasil ditutupinya selama hampir dua tahun. Ia menyukai _hyung_ Taiwannya itu, tapi ia hanya menyimpan perasaannya sendiri. Tak berniat memberitahu siapa pun termasuk Sungmin yang paling akrab dengannya.

"_Cha!_ Ayo kita makan, _hyung_ lapar sekali." Zhuomi melepas rangkulannya kemudian mengelus kepala Ryeowook sebelum memulai menikmati makan malamnya.

Ryeowook kembali merasa kedua pipinya memanas. Dengan cepat, ia memakan makanannya dengan kepala yang kembali tertunduk. Zhuomi yang memperhatikan gerak Ryeowook melalui sudut matanya hanya tersenyum mendapati tingkah _dongsaeng_nya yang tengah merona itu. Benar-benar _namja_ yang manis, batinnya.

.

TBC or Delete?

.

* * *

Annyeong...

Nana _comeback_ dengan bawa ff ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya gak -atau belum- bikin penasaran.

Mian, SBS belum dilanjut *dasar author tidak bertanggung jawab!* hehe tapi janji kok dilanjut, lagi otw soalnya.

Ini sempat-sempatin publish, soalnya rindu banget nge-_pub_ cerita, rindu banget sama ffn setelah melalui masa-masa kelam -_- tapi sebenarnya sekarang juga sedang dalam masa kelam *curhat deh, mian*

Pokoknya gak banyak cerita deh, karna Nana cuma suka nulis tapi gak bakat sepertinya, jadi tergantung review ya:) Lanjut atau delete? terserah chingu:)

Lanjut/delete? Silahkaaaaaaaan^O^

[22:41]


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome

**Ya! Just Said It Out! ********~Ddangkorakura~**_**  
**_

_**'WELCOME'  
**_

**Casts** : Kim Jong Woon and Kim Ryeo Wook, other Super Junior's official pairings, and other SM artists**  
**

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior dan yang lainnya milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka. **Super Junior milik ELF! **

Cerita ini murni milik saya! :)

**Genre :** Boy's Love (BL) / Family or brothership

**Rate :** T

**Warning : **Typo(s), EYD berantakan, cerita agak nganu(?) and moodswing

Happy reading and enjoy it!

Don't like? Leave, please:)

**.**

**.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah ditengah musim gugur yang cukup dingin. Para penghuni asrama Safir tampak telah siap dengan perlengkapan belajar masing-masing. Seragam putih dengan setelan dasi dan almamater biru tua, serta celana cokelat muda telah melekat rapi di tubuh masing-masing _namja _tampan tersebut. Terlihat seperti anak sekolah? Ya, begitulah. Meskipun mereka bukanlah anak sekolah lagi melainkan mahasiswa, tapi itulah aturan kampus yang bernama '_Hanguk Seungri University'_ itu. Universitas yang cukup populer di korea.

Hangatnya sapaan sang mentari mampu menghangatkan perasaan siapa pun yang disapanya, seharusnya. Tapi tampaknya tidak untuk sepasang sejoli yang kini tengah berjalan di koridor asrama menuju kampus mereka. Seorang _namja_ yang lebih pendek berjalan dengan langkah yang tampak sengaja dipercepatnya untuk memberi jarak dengan _namja_ jangkung yang mengejarnya di belakang.

"Minnie-_ya_! Tunggu aku!" Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya .

"Jangan mendekat, Cho!" Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan mendelik tajam pada Kyuhyun yang hampir berhasil mendekatinya. Sontak Cho muda itu ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan mengabaikan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu mengeram kesal sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi.

'_Kenapa dia yang jadinya marah padaku? Seharusnya 'kan aku yang marah padanya! Wajar 'kan kalau aku marah? Aku ini kekasihnya! Aargh! Dasar kelinci gendut!' _keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Tidak sia-sia seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang _pervert_ memiliki otak yang jenius. Cho muda itu tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide agar ia bisa berbaikan dengan Sungmin dan mendapatkan hadiah yang manis dipagi ini. Wajah kesalnya berubah dan menyunggingkan seringaian yang mengerikan.

"Tidak apa-apa menjatuhkan harga diriku sedikit, asal kau mendapat balasannya, _hyung_. Kekekeke.." bak anak autis, pewaris _Cho_ _Corporation_ itu tertawa dengan nistanya.

Kyuhyun bersiap melancarkan aksinya. Ia mulai berlari ke arah Sungmin yang telah jauh di depannya. Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan Sungmin ia semakin mempercepat larinya. _'Ini saatnya!' _batin Kyuhyun.

"SUNGMIN _HYUNG_!" teriak Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil namanya awalnya hendak marah dan menyuruh Cho _pervert_ itu untuk diam. Tapi, saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari kencang ke arahnya, mata _foxy_nya sontak terbelalak.

Kyuhyun menyandung kaki kanannya dengan kaki kirinya sendiri dengan sengaja. Segala macam rumus fisika mengisi otaknya agar ia tepat jatuh di depan _hyung_nya itu.

BRUK!

Tepat sasaran. Kini Kyuhyun tengah jatuh tepat di atas Sungmin. Bocah mesum itu telah memperkirakan bagaimana ia terjatuh tapi tanpa melukai _hyung_ tercintanya, maka ia menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang berada di sisi kepala Sungmin dan sebelahnya lagi megalas kepala Sungmin agar tidak terantuk dengan lantai.

"_Mianhae, hyung, _aku tersandung. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan muka yang dibuat penuh rasa bersalah.

"_Ne_, aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang menyingkir dariku, Kyu." Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, namun _namja_ di atasnya tampak tidak ingin beranjak sedikitpun dari sana.

"Aww! Tidak bisa, _hyung. _Punggungku sakit, aku tidak bisa berdiri. _Ottokhae?"_

_"_Eh, _jinja?_ Mana yang sakit, Kyu?" ujar Sungmin panik. Walaupun ia sedang marah, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa melihat kekasihnya kesakitan.

"Eung.." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar," pintanya memelas.

Lama keduanya tetap bertahan di posisi yang sama. Kyuhyun mengamati dengan cermat wajah _namja_ di bawahnya. Mengamati setiap _inchi_ pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna itu. Sungmin yang diperhatikan seperti itu hanya dapat merona, tangannya tidak dapat menutupi wajahnya karena terhimpit oleh Kyuhyun.

"J..jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Kyu," ujar Sungmin sedikit bergetar, ia memutar kepalanya menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhata, hyung,_"lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Wajah tampan itu tampak serius.

"Hmm.. ya, sudahlah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu," jawabnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Ne,_" jawab Sungmin, ia mengulum senyumnya.

"_Gomawo, chagiya_."

Chu~

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin cukup lama. Setelah kening, beralih ke pipi kiri dan kanannya, lalu lanjut ke hidung mancungnya. Sungmin hanya mampu memejamkan matanya saat bibir tebal itu menyapu permukaan wajahnya. Wajahnya makin merona, tetapi dibiarkannya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang tengah merona. Sungguh manis, batinnya. Tinggal yang terakhir, Kyuhyun lama mengamati bibir merah berbentuk M itu.

"_Hyung,_ jangan membuatku cemburu lagi, _eoh? _Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya." Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya.

Sungmin terkikik kecil melihat wajah Kyuhyun kemudian mengangguk.

"Habisnya, kau pecemburu sekali. Aku dan Jungmo sahabat dari kecil, seharusnya kau mengerti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku hanya mencintaimu, Kyu." Pipi bakpao itu makin memerah dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"_Ne, arasseo_. _Saranghae, _Minnie _chagi." _Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Hanya menempelkan, menyalurkan kasih sayang yang dimilikinya tanpa lumatan.

"_KYAAAA!_ Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, _hyung?!"_ Donghae yang tiba-tiba datang langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi tetap ada celah antara jari-jarinya sehingga ia masih bisa melihat.

Sungmin yang merasa terkejut langsung melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun untuk melihat siapa yang menginterupsi kegiatan manis mereka lewat punggung Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-_ah, _kenapa kau menutup mukamu, _eoh_?" Eunhyuk datang tanpa menyadari keberadaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di lantai.

Donghae menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sebelah tangannya masih menutupi matanya.

"_Mwoya_? _Kyaaaa_! Sungmin _hyung, _Kyuhyun-_ah_, pose yang manis! Tahan, tahan. _Kyaaa_.. aku akan mengabadikannya, hitung-hitung menambah koleksiku he he he.." Eunhyuk mengarahkan ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

JEPRET!

"Kyaaaaa~ lagi, lagi, lagi," serunya antusias.

"_Aiish,_ dasar pengganggu! Menyebalkan sekali, padahal aku sedang asyik dengan Sungmin _hyung_!" Kyuhyun mendumel kesal lalu bangkit dari atas Sungmin dan menarik namja kelinci itu untuk ikut berdiri bersamanya.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya_! Hentikan atau katakan selamat tinggal pada _handphone_mu itu, Lee Hyuk Jae!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"_Ya! _Panggil aku _hyung_, Cho _brat!_ Ciih, pelit sekali!" Eunhyuk menurunkan ponselya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

"_Kajja, hyung,_ nanti kita terlambat." Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Donghae-_ya!_ _Aisssh! _Kenapa kau masih menutup wajahmu? Mereka sudah pergi," bentak Eunhyuk.

"_Jinja_? Oh, benar. Fiiuh~ hampir saja aku melihat adegan yang akan merusak indra penglihatanku yang masih suci ini." Donghae mengelus dadanya.

"_Mwo_? Hahahaha! Donghae, kau ini _namja_ apa bukan, _eoh_? Kalau melihat yang begitu saja kau tidak bisa, bagaimana yang lebih dari itu? Ckckck.." cibir Eunhyuk.

"Yang lebih dari itu? Apa?" tanya Donghae polos.

Eunhyuk menepuk keningnya. "_Aigoo_, Donghae, kau ini memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Untung aku tidak tertarik dengan _namja_ sepertimu. Bisa mati berdiri aku jika punya pacar yang tidak '_hot' _sepertimu," Eunhyuk beranjak meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mencerna kata-kata Eunhyuk.

"Tidak _hot_? Apa maksudnya?" Donghae memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian baru ia mengerti tentang apa yang dimaksud oleh Eunhyuk.

"_Ya! _Apa katamu, Lee Hyuk Jae? Aku ini 'hot' asal kau tahu! Akan aku buktikan padamu!" ujarnya setengah berteriak.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku akan menunggu kau untuk membuktikannya, Donghae-_ya_!" jawab Eunhyuk setengah berteriak pula.

"Lihat saja, aku akan membuktikan padamu, Eunhyukie. Kita lihat sejauh mana tingkat _yadong_mu itu." Donghae tersenyum tipis. Ah, menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

* * *

**.**

******oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**  


**.**

* * *

BLAM!

Seorang _namja_ yang termasuk dalam kategori tampan baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil hitam nan mewah. Wajah dinginnya menatap datar bangunan yang ada di depannya. Lapangan bola kaki dan _softball_ yang menyambut kedatangannya, menandakan bahwa bangunan yang sedang diamatinya merupakan bangunan yang cukup megah. Seorang _namja_ usia empat puluh tahunan menghampirinya dengan seorang _namja_ lainnya yang sibuk mengangkat dua koper besar.

"Sekarang saatnya, Tuan Muda. Dua puluh menit lagi kelas anda akan segera dimulai," ucap _namja _tua itu.

"Sudah aku katakan jangan memanggilku Tuan Muda, aku tidak menyukainya!" ujarnya tidak suka, mata sipitnya menatap malas _namja_ yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai pamannya sendiri itu.

"_Ne_, Jong Woon-_sshi_" _Namja _tua itu membungkuk kecil.

"Pulanglah, Shin _ahjussi._ Aku bisa membawa koperku sendiri, pasti masih banyak urusan yang harus kau selesaikan," perintah _namja_ _brunette_ bernama Jong Woon tersebut, ia hendak mengambil kedua kopernya namun _namja _tua tadi mencegahnya.

"_Aniya, _Jong Woon-_sshi, gwenchanayo._ Aku yang mengantarmu ke sini dan aku akan memastikan semua urusanmu di sini selesai. Dong Soo akan mengantarkan barang-barangmu ke asramamu, sementara kau dan aku akan pergi ke ruang kemahasiswaan sebelum kau masuk ke kelas," ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Baiklah," jawab Jong Woon singkat.

_Namja _tampan itu berjalan memasuki universitas yang kurang lebih dua tahun kedepan akan menjadi tempatnya menyelesaikan salah satu 'kewajibannya'. _Namja_ tua dan _namja _ bernama Dong Soo tadi mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kim Jong Woon menghela napasnya panjang. Wajah yang dingin itu tidak mengisyaratkan apapun. Wajah tampan itu tidak mengekspresikan apapun. Sesuatu di masa lalu telah menelan sosok dirinya yang hangat dan ceria. Membunuh sisa keyakinannya pada sesuatu yang dulu selalu dipujanya. Menyebabkan ego dan logikanya untuk mengendalikan hati dan seluruh hidupnya. Menyisakan sosok Kim Jong Woon yang dingin dan tidak ingin peduli.

Tanpa ia sadari, langkah kaki yang tegas itu perlahan membawanya kepada hal yang selama ini dibutuhkannya. Membawanya kembali pada hal yang telah ia kubur hidup-hidup. Memaksanya untuk berhenti dan kembali.

* * *

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

**.**

* * *

Leeteuk dan Kangin sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Latak fakultas kedokteran dan hukum yang berlawanan arah seharusnya memisahkan keduanya pada persimpangan koridor di depan mereka. Tapi tampaknya mereka tetap berjalan beriringan ke arah fakultas kedokteran. Kangin tetap tidak melepas lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Leeteuk dan terus membantunya berjalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kangin-_ah._ Aku bisa jalan sendiri," ujar Leeteuk.

"_Aniya_, kau masih belum bisa berjalan dengan baik. Seharusnya kau tidak usah masuk ke kelas hari ini. Lagipula ada Wookie di asrama, dia tidak ada kelas hari ini," tolak Kangin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah. Kalau kau memanjakanku seperti ini, bagaimana bisa sakitnya hilang?" balas Leeteuk.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kangin, wajahnya terlihat tidak yakin.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu semalam," lirih Kangin. Wajahnya terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, jangan diingat lagi. Mau diapakan lagi, sudah terjadi." Leeteuk mengelus bokongnya.

"Apakah masih sakit?" Kangin ikut mengelus bokong Leeteuk.

"Yah, lumayan. Sudahlah, nanti kau terlambat." Leeteuk menepis pelan tangan Kangin dari bokongnya. "Kalau kau terus mengelusnya, bukan hanya hari ini, tapi mungkin besok aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi," ujar Leeteuk was-was.

"Benarkah?" goda Kangin.

"Sudah sana, _Raccoon_ mesum!" Leeteuk mendorong Kangin dengan sedikit merona. Ia harus mengusir Kangin sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi pada bokongnya.

Ya, sesuatu yang buruk menimpa bokongnya semalam. Bukan, bukan sesuatu yang sudah biasa sepasang kekasih seperti mereka lakukan, tapi sesuatu yang lain. Leeteuk dan Kangin memang sudah pernah melakukannya, tapi bukan itu penyebabnya.

Semalam saat ia menemani Kangin yang sedang marah di taman kampus mereka, ia hanya membawa satu mantel yaitu mantel Kangin. Dan Kangin memaksanya untuk masuk kedalam mantel yang sudah dikenakannya agar Leeteuk tidak kedinginan. Tapi seorang Park Jung Soo atau Leeteuk tahu kalau ada maksud lain dari ajakan Kangin itu. Ada seringaian saat Kangin mengucapkannya. Sontak Leeteuk menolak dan lari menghindari Kangin yang terus mengejarnya dengan seringaian yang tidak lepas di wajahnya. Sampai akhirnya Leeteuk menyandung sesuatu saat ia menoleh mengawasi Kangin dibelakangnya. Akibatnya, bokongnyalah yang lebih dulu mendarat di tanah dengan cukup keras.

"Baiklah, baiklah. _Mianhae_, Teukie _chagi_," ujar Kangin. "Tapi, apa kau yakin?" tanya Kangin khawatir.

"Hmm.." jawab Leeteuk singkat, ia mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Kangin.

"Baiklah, aku pergi, _ne_?" Kangin mencium kening Leeteuk sebelum beranjak dari sana.

Leeteuk memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Rasanya masih agak nyeri di bagian bokong dan pinggulnya, tapi ia masih bisa berjalan dengan cukup baik.

Leeteuk mendengar derap kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Asalnya dari koridor yang ada di depannya. Leeteuk tak mengabaikannya, Ia hanya berpikir bahwa itu adalah mahasiswa fakultas Seni yang biasa berlalu-lalang melewati koridor utama fakultasnya. Karena letak kedua fakultas itu yang saling bersebelahan.

Walau langkahnya lambat, tapi Leeteuk tetap bisa mendengar percakapan dua orang yang ia yakini mahasiswa fakultas seni tadi.

"Jadi, masalah administrasi anda sudah selesai, Jong Woon-_sshi_," ujar Shin _ajusshi._

"_Ne,_" jawab Jong Woon singkat.

"Kalau begitu saya akan kembali ke perusahaan," ujar _namja_ tua itu.

"Baiklah. _Kamsahamnida, _Dong Yup _ajusshi_," balas Jong Woon.

"_Ne_, Tuan Muda. Semoga hari-hari anda disini menyenangkan," Shin _ajusshi _membungkuk dan kemudian berlalu.

Setelah _namja_ tua bernama Shin Dong Yup itu pergi, Jong Woon menghela napasnya. Merasa jengah dengan sapaan terakhir orang kepercayaan keluarganya itu.

"Baiklah, semoga hariku menyenangkan," ujarnya.

Jong Woon berlalu melewati koridor yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Ia terlihat tidak ingin bergegas menuju kelasnya meskipun waktu sudah memaksanya untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Leeteuk masih memegangi pinggul belakangnya sambil berjalan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Tiba-tiba seorang _namja _ berlalu di hadapannya. Meski jarak mereka cukup jauh, tapi ia masih bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas.

Leeteuk terdiam. Matanya tak lepas dari _namja_ yang terus saja berlalu di depannya, sampai namja itu benar-benar menghilang di balik tembok. Pandangannya kosong, lidahnya terasa kelu. Hatinya terasa mencelos, dan matanya terasa memanas.

"J.. Je.. Jeremy..." lirih Leeteuk.

Leeteuk berlari mengejar _namja_ tadi. Rasa sakit pada bokong dan pinggulnya tidak terasa lagi. Dipikirannya hanya ada satu nama untuk saat ini. Jeremy, Jeremy dan Jeremy.

Leeteuk terus berlari. Entah mengapa koridor itu terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya. Setelah ia sampai di ujung koridor, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, berharap menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Kosong, koridor itu kosong, tidak ada seorangpun disana.

Leeteuk mengatur napasnya. Pikirannya terasa kacau. Hatinya terasa nyeri. Ia tidak mungkin salah. Ia yakin akan apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun disana?

Leeteuk memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh dan terduduk dilantai. Kepalanya tertunduk dan sebelah tangannya meremas dadanya kuat.

"Jeremy-_ya_..." Leeteuk terisak. Butiran bening itu mengalir begitu saja dari matanya.

"Jeremy-_ya..." _ulangnya makin pilu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC:)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Annyeong semua:)  
_**

**_Sebelumnya nana pengen ngucapin makasiiiiiiiiiih banget buat yang udah review, na gak nyangka responnya baik:)_**

**_Gomawo.._**

**_Dan buat chap ini, maaf cuma pendek dan lama nunggunya, soalnya nana lagi gak enak badan:') jadi cuma bisa update segini:'( doain cepet sembuh ya:)_**

**_Maaf ya karena lama nunggunya *bow*_**

**_Itu aja, mohon dukungannya.. _****_dukungan kalian bikin na semangat:)_** silent readers bener-bener bikin nana sedih dan malas update:'(  


**_Review pleasee... _**

**[19:12]**


End file.
